The Saviour's Saviour
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco is a coward until he is jealous, which makes him do radically out-of-character things.


**Title**: The Saviour's Saviour.  
><strong>Author<strong>: **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Draco is a coward until he is jealous, which makes him do radically out-of-character things.  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 2,938  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: fluffeh.  
><strong>Note<strong>: Happy birthday to the one and only **leo_draconis**! I know I'm a bit late darling, but I've been working hard on your fic, which, I suppose would fall under your category of _Jealous!Fic_ that you asked for :)

"All you need to do is go up to him and _tell_ him you like him!" Blaise insisted.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over at his best friend, who was staring back at him with a wide-eyed expression that just looked ridiculously unfitting on his charming face.

"For the ten hundredth time, Blaise, I do _not_ like Harry Potter!" Draco snarled, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip to calm himself.

His best mate simply rolled his eyes as always and curled his lip in distaste, only slightly marring his gorgeous features. "Yeah, _right_. Go ahead and keep lying to yourself, Draco, but just remember that it won't work forever."

They were sitting on their favourite couch in the Slytherin Common Room, curled up close to the fire on a particularly rainy and gloomy Sunday evening. Miraculously, it had not been snowing much at all lately.

Draco had already completed his Potions essay and was looking over Blaise's, considering how little Blaise knew about Potions, and how kind-hearted and wonderful Draco really was.

"If you keep being rude to me, I won't be editing your essay any longer," Draco said, about to start reading again.

"I'm not being rude! I'm simply telling you what you don't want to hear. You like him, I _know_ you do! Plus, we're all _friends_ now, so you can just march up to him and spit out the truth!"

Draco sighed and put down the essay, knowing that Blaise would not let it go this time. For the last three months, since they came back to Hogwarts in order to re-do their 8th year, Draco had developed a silly little crush on the Savior of the Wizarding World. Well, who _hadn't_? Every woman, man and creature wanted to be on the man's arm! And just because Harry had become friendlier towards Draco and Blaise did not mean that Harry was gay. Or available. Or even remotely interested in anything more than a platonic relationship with his former enemy.

He calmly told all of this _again_ to Blaise, who had been pestering him for the past few weeks to make a move.

"Yes, you technically _don't_ know, but it won't hurt to try! And we know he's available, considering how very _loudly_ Granger was telling him in the Great Hall last month to 'get a life' and 'find someone already'. Remember that?"

"I know," Draco admitted, biting his lip. "But that doesn't mean he's gay! Or attracted to me. Plus, it _would_ hurt our semi-friendship-thing. Or whatever it is."

The thing was, Draco really wasn't sure _what_ was going on between him and Harry. It had started quietly, somewhat out of the blue. Harry had given him his old Hawthorne wand back on the first day of school and had started smiling at him in the hallways. He began to talk with Draco while they waited outside classrooms for class to start, and had even started to partner up with him in Potions if Blaise was partnering with some girl he was trying to seduce.

Then, a few weeks ago, Harry had asked him out to fly with him. Quidditch was cancelled for the year while the focus was on rebuilding Hogwarts, and they both had expressed their dismay at not being able to play against each other anymore. Draco had nervously accepted Potter's proposal and they had played a Seeker's game that whole Saturday, having more fun than Draco was ready to admit at the time.

Since then, they had been meeting up every Saturday to go fly, and now Draco was confused. Sometimes, it felt as though Harry was flirting—like when he complimented Draco's form or brought him some snacks that he had nicked from the kitchens. But other times, Harry seemed distant, as if he didn't know how to act around Draco.

"I think you should give it a shot. Just ask him out to Hogsmeade. What's the big deal, anyway? If he says no, then just shrug and get over it, like a man. And if he says _yes_, then you're in!"

Draco looked up at Blaise's shining eyes and felt only sadness. "I don't think I can do it. I'm a total coward, remember?"

Blaise sighed and rested his hand on Draco's knee. "Do it for that reason alone. Prove to yourself that you're not a coward anymore. I just want you to be happy, Draco. You _deserve_ it."

He mulled it over as he fell asleep that night, cuddled in his favourite green blanket. Did he really deserve it? Draco didn't think he could possibly ever deserve Harry Potter. But then again, he _was _handsome. And smart. Plus, he had proved he was definitely _not_ a murderer. And then, Harry _had_ become his friend, so he was possibly worth more than rubbish to him.

But… Harry would never want him like that. And Draco could barely admit it to _himself_ how much he liked Harry, so how could he admit it to the other?

* * *

><p>The next week was largely uneventful, and Draco really just couldn't wait for Saturday. He had become rather obsessed with these moments of stolen time with Harry Potter, the man that everyone wanted. And that wasn't what made it special at all.<p>

On these Saturdays, when they went out flying, Draco saw _Harry_. Not the Boy Who Lived, the Savior, or the Golden Boy that everyone wanted. He saw the boy who loved Quidditch and flying, who missed his loved ones that were gone, who understood Draco's sarcasm, and the one who would laugh using his whole body. A beautiful, ringing laugh that would curl around Draco and make him feel giddy and weightless. _I was the one who did that. _I _made him laugh like that!_ Draco would think in amazement.

So, that Saturday, Draco stood and waited impatiently near the main hall, where they would always meet and walk out together, towards the Quidditch pitch, talking about various things and making jokes about each other. They set a meeting time for eleven, but Harry was unusually late that day.

When it was reaching eleven thirty, Draco began to worry over the fact that Harry had forgotten him. Or perhaps he had realized that Draco really wasn't worth the trouble at all. Or maybe he was with someone else… _Stop it! _Draco thought to himself sternly. _You'll make yourself sick with all this doubt_.

Harry was the type to always keep his promises, so Draco didn't think that he would miss their flying session on purpose, without telling him at least. Perhaps he had accidently slept in late. Nonetheless, Draco picked up his broom and started to walk morosely to the Quidditch pitch, where hopefully Harry would meet him later, when he wasn't busy. Not that Draco would be pining for his appearance or anything. Malfoy's don't pine.

On his way down to the pitch, he was so lost in his thoughts that he almost bumped right into them. _Them_ being a large dark-haired Hufflepuff boy, leaning over none other than Harry himself.

Harry was looking up at the boy, who had put one hand on either side of Harry's body, effectively trapping him against the wall. Draco's heart seized—so he _was_ with someone else. Jealousy that was so severe and breath-taking ran through him, almost doubling him over—but then he noticed that Harry was frowning at the Hufflepuff, talking in an angry way.

So, without hesitating or thinking about what he was doing, Draco did a very un-Draco-like thing. He walked right up to them and tapped on the Hufflepuff's shoulder.

The man turned and instantly scowled at him. "Malfoy. What the hell do _you _want?"

"I was wondering why exactly you've cornered Potter in a dark corridor when he's supposed to be out flying with _me_," Draco heard himself say. It was odd, considering how much strength were behind the words. He had underestimated the effect jealousy would have on him.

The boy laughed and shook his head. "Why would Harry want to fly with _you_? You're nothing but Death Eater scum—"

"Stop that," Harry interrupted the boy. "What was your name again? Oh, it doesn't matter. I told you to leave me alone, nicely, and now I don't feel so nice anymore."

Draco bit back a smile and nodded, smirking. "Yes, you had better leave, before I unleash my Dark Scary Death Eater Powers on you."

The Hufflepuff looked between Harry and Draco strangely, as if he didn't believe his eyes. But then, he turned back to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, look, just give me a chance," the boy pleaded pathetically, standing far too close for comfort.  
>"I know I can make it really good for you!"<p>

"That's enough!" Draco said, sudden anger rushing through him again. "He said he didn't want you!"

"This is ridiculous!" The boy snarled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll talk to you later, Harry."

"Don't bother," Harry said resolutely, touching Draco's elbow lightly and walking forward. "Come on, Draco, we have some flying to get to."

Draco couldn't help but look over his shoulder smirking in triumph at the Hufflepuff boy. His look said it all—_he chose _me.

* * *

><p>Harry told him that he was leaving for the Burrow the next day, to spend Christmas with the Weasley's, and Draco had a moment of sadness when he realized this would be their last Saturday together for a while. Draco had opted to stay for the winter holiday because he really didn't want to go back home to his sad parents, who were under house arrest.<p>

The flying was entirely wonderful however, and afterwards, they had gone down to the kitchens, where the house-elves made them snacks that they ate at a small table in the corner and out of the elves' way.

While Draco was telling Harry about his visit to Morocco when he was younger, Harry suddenly reached over and put his hand over Draco's.

Draco, nervous and jumpy, tried to keep talking but ended up falling short, the conversation lulling.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked after a moment, looking down at their entwined hands on the table.

"I'm trying to make a move," Harry chuckled, blushing furiously. "I don't know if it's working or not, but I'm trying to be a bit more outward with my feelings in case you aren't taking the hint."

Draco stared at him, unbelieving. "Are you pulling one on me? Because if so, it's not funny, Potter."

"Draco!" Harry laughed. "I'm not pulling anything! I, erm, like you, okay?"

Biting his lip, Draco chuckled nervously. "Oh. Right. Okay."

"Okay?" Harry asked, his hand falling out of Draco's. Draco felt suddenly panicky at the release of their hands. "That's all you have to say?"

"I, er," Draco stumbled over his words, for perhaps the first time in his life. "I don't know what else to say."

Harry shook his head, blushing again and standing up. "Nevermind. This was a stupid idea. I thought maybe—but I was clearly wrong. I'll see you around, Draco."

Draco stood up and started to follow Harry out of the kitchens, trying to wrack his brains for something to say, but no words were coming out. It seemed as if cotton had filled his throat and he couldn't gulp it down.

"Wait, Harry, no," Draco said softly, watching as Harry disappeared around the corner, walking too fast and in angry strides.

Draco stood alone in the empty corridor and whispered to himself. "I like you too."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Blaise asked furiously, standing up and waving his hands over his head. "You said <em>okay<em>? What the hell, Draco? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I got nervous!" Draco moaned pitifully into the cushions of their couch. "I couldn't think! It was like I was in a really good dream and it just turned into a nightmare!"

"Merlin, Draco, you really are imbecilic sometimes." Blaise shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Now, all you have to do now is go up to him and tell him that you like him back!"

"I can't!" Draco whimpered. "He _left_ this morning! For the winter holiday! Stupid Weasley's. Why did they have to invite him?"

"You're the only stupid one here, Draco," Blaise said, glaring at him. Draco shrank back slightly, feeling the full weight of Blaise's furious stare. "I can't _believe_ you just let your chance slip by like that! First, you do amazingly and tell that Hufflepuff to back off, sending Potter all the right signals. So, of course he makes a move, and then you just leave him hanging! What a dolt he must feel like! Poor bloke!"

Draco winced at thought of Harry's sad and angry eyes. He really had screwed up this time.

"I know, I know, I'm pathetic. A waste of space, really," Draco sighed. "But now what do I do?"

"Wait a moment," Blaise said, sitting next to him on the couch. "You said he was leaving today, for the holiday?"

"Yes, and? The Floo would've taken him back already."

"No." Blaise shook his head. "I heard they were bringing in an Auror to take Potter back. Just in case, because there have been dangerous you-know-who supporters who still want him dead."

"Oh, okay… but how does this help my problem at all?"

"Well, maybe they haven't left yet! We should go see!"

Blaise stood up suddenly and Draco watched him warily. "I'm going to feel like an idiot for running up to the Headmistress' office and then finding out they've already gone."

"It's worth a shot, and you know it." Blaise said, pulling at Draco to stand. They both left the dungeons and ran up the stairs, heading towards the Headmistress' office.

They had just turned the last corner when Draco felt himself collide with another body, causing him to bounce back into Blaise, who was behind him.

"Ouch!"

"Bloody hell!"

Draco had crashed straight into Weasley, who was now staring at him in surprise and confusion.

"Weasley! Where's Harry? Harry?" Draco looked around the corner and spotted Harry, who was staring at him in confusion as well.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I couldn't let you leave like that," Draco found himself saying. His next words came out rushed and all in one breath. "I—I couldn't say it last night, because I got scared, and I'm still really scared, but I realized that maybe I should just pluck up the courage for once because I really don't want you to end up with that Hufflepuff arse just because I was too scared to admit that I like you too!"

Harry stared at him, stunned, and blinked. "I wouldn't have ended up with that Hufflepuff arse."

"Right," Draco backtracked. "But you would've ended up with someone else. And, er, I don't want that to happen. I liked you first!"

Draco reached out and put his hands on Harry's arms, almost as if touching him would somehow make him his.

"So, you _were_ jealous," Harry smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Draco continued. "Are you mad at me? Because I didn't tell you last night?"

"No, I'm not mad. A little shocked still, that you like me back, but I'll get over it," Harry grinned beautifully.

Draco sighed in relief and Granger suddenly cleared her throat.

"Well, Harry, I think you should perhaps stay here for the holidays instead. You and Draco clearly need to talk about a few things and Ron and I can tell the others you won't be back…"

Draco had never thought he'd approve of Granger's presence until then.

"Excellent idea, Hermione." Harry smiled. "What do you say Ron?"

"Er, yeah, sure." Weasley shrugged. "Just don't give me any details. I really don't want to know if Malfoy has any tattoos on his chest or not."

Draco blushed and was slightly indignant. "I wouldn't mar my perfect skin with ink!"

And then, Harry let out that gorgeous, full laugh and Draco relaxed completely, feeling the happiest he'd ever been.

* * *

><p>"Fuck," Draco positively <em>growled<em> into Harry's ear. "Oh Merlin, yes! More!"

Harry pounded into him, and Draco could feel every inch of Harry's glorious cock rocking inside of him. All the anger and jealousy he had felt earlier in the day was slowly melting away as Harry proved that he was only _his_. Two girls had thrown themselves all over Harry this morning and Draco, being his boyfriend of three months now, was particularly bitchy about it all.

"I'm yours," Harry panted, low and huskily. "Just yours."

"Mine!" Draco whimpered, coming at the exact same moment as Harry, something that happened only rarely during their lovemaking. "All _mine_."

Later, when they were basking in the afterglow, Harry turned to him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I love it when you're jealous. It makes you do things you normally wouldn't do."

Draco rolled his eyes at his lover. "Not true."

"So true! Like remember when that Hufflepuff—who I still can't remember the name of, by the way—tried to make a move on me? You were all '_why are you cornering him when he's supposed to be flying with _me!' It was bloody wonderful."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no jealous tendencies whatsoever," Draco sniffed, turning over and cuddling more into Harry's chest and clutching his blanket closer. "It's not my fault everyone wants you and yet you chose _me_."

"Yes I did," Harry laughed softly into his ear. "And I always will."


End file.
